Charity Sweetmint
Summer Mentor Program apprentice to Rarity |eyes = Gold |mane = Light green (dyed) |coat = White |cutie mark = Three light blue heart-shaped gems |headercolor = #FFFFFE |headerfontcolor = #90EE90}} Charity Sweetmint, usually referred to simply as either Charity or Sweetmint, is a female unicorn who appears in the chapter book Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity. She has a white coat, green—later dyed purple—mane and tail, gold eyes, and a cutie mark of three light blue, heart-shaped gems. Depiction in chapter books Charity Sweetmint first appears in The Curious Case of Charity and is assigned as Rarity's apprentice by the House of Outrageous and Opulent Fashion (H.O.O.F.) Summer Mentor Program. When she arrives in Ponyville, she fawns over her would-be mentor, being a big fan of her work. Rarity initially addresses her as Sweetmint, but she prefers to be addressed as Charity, claiming "Sweetmint" to be just a nickname. Pinkie Pie and Applejack note how similar Rarity and Charity's names sound, and Spike becomes instantly infatuated with Charity. As Rarity and Charity get to know each other, Charity showers her with compliments and adoration, and Rarity is pleased to know a pony she has so much in common with. The two begin planning their entry for the H.O.O.F. fashion competition, where mentors and apprentices present fashion lines in the hope of having their designs displayed in a famous Manehattan department store. Charity is unsure of their chances, but Rarity assures her they'll win. Charity takes Rarity's words to heart, especially when Rarity tells her to "just do exactly as I do". When Fluttershy invites Rarity and Charity to a picnic, Charity dresses identically to Rarity for the occasion. She also starts talking and acting like Rarity around her friends, and she even takes credit for a saying that Rarity originally came up with ("when the going gets tough, the tough get sewing"). After several days of being Rarity's apprentice, Charity goes as far as dyeing her mane color to match Rarity's. With Charity's help, Rarity finishes a line of dresses for the Ponyville Choir in time for the Sweet Sounds of Summer concert. As Rarity treats herself to a day at the spa, Charity delivers the dresses to the concert for her. Her purple-dyed mane causes everyone at the concert to mistake her for Rarity, and she decides to pose as Rarity for the time being. When an outraged Rarity confronts her for the impersonation, Charity says she was only trying to help. After talking with her friends, Rarity realizes that Charity is giving up things she enjoys and claiming to love things she doesn't for the sake of being just like her. Wearing a green wig and Charity's dress, Rarity teaches Charity to be herself, and Charity apologizes for everything. Rarity apologizes to Charity as well for her subpar mentoring, and the two agree to start over. Together, they finish Charity's winning H.O.O.F. competition entry: a fashion line inspired by the world of the seaponies. She is mentioned in the chapter book Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo by Rarity, who says that she has apparently been doing very well with her new fashion line in Manehattan. Charity is also mentioned in Beyond Equestria: Pinkie Pie Steps Up as having resewn the Glammy Awards nominees' costumes after they were destroyed. Quotes :Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity ::Charity Sweetmint: Delish! I just love Bluedazzle berries. ::Charity Sweetmint: Nope, I'm good! I mean—no, thank you, darling. ::Charity Sweetmint: Yes? Did somepony need something from moi—Rarity? ::Charity Sweetmint: Hey! Rarity thinks I have potential, Spikey-Wikey! ::Rarity: Ahem. Darling? ::Charity Sweetmint: Yes? ::Rarity: Let's get one thing straight. That's my Spikey-Wikey. Capiche? ::Charity Sweetmint: Rarity, I have a confession.... I absolutely detest Bluedazzle berries! See also *Pony with a similar name: Charity Kindheart. Category:Fashion designers Category:Students Category:Supporting characters